thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkened Horizons
"Darkened Horizons" is the first chapter of The Last Son, Book Four: Destinies. One month after General Zod's attack on Earth, the loyal followers of Apocalypse proceed in their plan in finally freeing their master. Plot After the battle, Apocalypse is seen in his throne room, brooding over something. His subordinates, thinking that he is displeased, nervously ask what is wrong, at which point Apocalypse gives a chilling smile and declares that he has found a worthy opponent in Superman. Quotes Wonder Woman: Sooner or later, the two of you are going to have to deal with the fact that your parental-figures are seeing each other. Superman: Talk to us when you can deal with ''your'' mother dating again, Diana. (Wonder Woman's expression collapse) Wonder Woman: Point taken. ---- Supergirl: If that Philippa was Diana's instructor, then it's no wonder she wanted to leave Themyscira! Power Girl: Would you have preferred Artemis? Supergirl: Probably not. ---- Rudy Jones: Rudy Jones. My powers switched on just yesterday; my folks and I had no clue until the Cookie Monster wannabe here dropped by. Beast: (frowning) I beg your pardon? Mystique: Well, Hank…you do look like him… Beast: Lovely. ---- Exodus: So this is what opposes the Master? I am profoundly disappointed. Cyclops: Who the hell are you? Exodus: Emissaries of the new Master. A new golden age is approaching for all mutantkind. Swear to serve the Master, and you may be spared; refuse, and you shall burn with the rest of humanity. Choose now. Rogue: Terrific; a mutant door-to-door psycho-evangelist. And here Ah thought we'd seen it all. ---- Dinah Lance: (to Exodus) You and your "Master" can take your offer and your "golden age" and shove it, freak-show! ---- Exodus: You – all of you – should be helping the Master! Once he rises, all the inequity our kind – and yours – faces will be razed from this world! Superman: Buster, I don't know what it is your "Master's" pushing, but if it involves "razing" anyone, then you can count me out. Especially since you put my friends on his shit-list. ---- Cyclops: Are you saying Sinister did this to her? Batman: No. She isn't. She's saying that we're already too late. Nur is already active. Sinister: Brilliant deduction. I see the title of "World's Greatest Detective" is well-earned. Ozymandias: Pity it will do you little good. ---- Spider-Man: (after being punched by Ozymandias) Nice try, Boulders-for-Brains, but I've gotten the snot kicked out of me by Zod! (after subduing Ozymandias) And compared to Big Crazy Z, you're nothing special! ---- Apocalypse: My old vizier told of you and yours, but seeing it is another matter. In my ascent, the old Pharaoh sent entire armies against me: legions upon legions of soldiers, cavalry, and armed chariots…yet THIS is all that musters against me now? A ragtag band of outcasts? An army of misfits? CHILDREN? Supergirl: It's better than being the one about to get his butt kicked by "ragtags and children," you primitive psychopath. ---- Apocalypse: I grow weary of this insolence, whelps. You have but once chance for mercy: swear loyalty to me, and you shall be spared. Power Girl: It's official: every major mutant/Earth-born lunatic we've met has asked that. ---- Apocalypse: You call me tyrant, fool? You say this feeble world has changed, yet I see no such change; I still see a world of weaklings, fit only to serve the strong! Had I been weak, I would have perished, yet with the desert and all the gods against me, I LIVED! I alone survived the scourge of time; the maddening solitude of my confinement did not deter my will! I am as much a force of nature as these desert sands themselves! I am no tyrant, alien fool; I merely AM. ---- Magneto: You must not be captured here! You have to go, now! Superman: I will, once I get you! Just hang on..! Magneto: Kal-El, listen to me! I misread the prophecy; this is why you are here! You and your Justice League are the only ones capable of stopping Nur! But only if you remain free! Continuity *First appearances of Dinah Lance, Rudy Jones, Hisako Ichiki, Exodus, Blink and Apocalypse. *Supergirl blatantly calls Sinister an "Ur-Thrall". "Ur-Thrall" is a very offensive Kryptonian insult referring to Jax-Ur. Superman previously called General Zod an Ur-Thrall, which greatly infuriated him. *Spider-Man quips that despite being hurt badly by Ozymandias, it is nothing compared to General Zod's. Spider-Man received a vicious punishment inflicted by Zod that occurred in "When Heroes Fall". Category:The Last Son, Book Four: Destinies Chapters